Problem: First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the product of $-7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-4$ times that expression and then add $1$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $-3$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $-4$ times that expression $-4 \times (-7x - 3) = \color{orange}{-4(-7x-3)}$ What does adding $1$ to $\color{orange}{-4(-7x-3)}$ do? $-4(-7x-3)$ $ + 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-4(-7x-3)+1$.